


One of Us

by pr0blematic



Series: Tommy Angst [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After the festival, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Burns, Dark Technoblade, Dark Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mild Comfort, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Possible Graphic Description, Possible Graphic Gore, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, real minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic
Summary: The bombs go off, but Tommy gets blamed.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot (Past), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Mentioned), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980241
Comments: 39
Kudos: 915





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR DRUGGING OF A MINOR BUT NOT FOR SEXUAL PURPOSES
> 
> 1\. no romance, there is hinting of past wilbur/nihachu but i don’t ship them and it can absolutely be strong friendship
> 
> 2\. brief description of burns but if i need to add a warning let me know
> 
> 3\. non-con drugging of a minor but not for sexual purposes, but again if i need to add a warning let me know

Tommy was able to disconnect half of the bombs before Wilbur pushed the button. 

In an instant, smoke had billowed into the sunny sky, making the world so much darker than it had been. 

Tommy was assaulted with a heat wave and had to shield his eyes from how bright the flames were. 

Buildings were in ruin and the board walk was broken. Tommy could hear glass still shattering as it finally hit the ground after the explosion. 

Debris of cobblestone and andesite reigned down on Manburg and Tommy could see the nearby forrest had caught fire. 

Tommy’s shirt was one red and white but now it looked more brown and black. 

He could hear Wilbur over his communicator. 

“It’s so beautiful, Tommy! Look at it fuckin’ go!” He was cackling with pure joy that would better fit a Christmas celebration than an act of terrorism. 

Then he realised half of them didn’t detonate. “No, no, _no!_ —Tommy Innit, what have you done!?”

That was the last thing heard before Wilbur disconnected their call. 

Tommy shook his head and heard rubble falling behind him. He turned to see Quackity staring at him like he’d never seen him before. 

Tommy let out a breath of relief, “Big Q, I’m so glad—“

“You did this?”

Tommy recoiled with a sharp frown, “No! I didn’t—I would never do this!”

“I heard Wilbur, Tommy!”

Tommy’s breath left him in a rush and all he could do was faintly shake his head. “No-no-no, Big Q—“

“Don’t call me that,” Quackity interrupted venomously. He pulled out his communicator before Tommy could explain himself. 

“Mr. President, it was Tommy Innit!”

“Big Q, no! It wasn’t me!” Tommy made to stand up but Quackity backed up, ready to bolt if Tommy came at him. 

Their comms buzzed with a new message. _“Attention survivors of Manberg!”_ Schlatt’s voice rang out harsher than Tommy remembered. _“TommyInnit has bombed the city! He is enemy number one of the state and is to be terminated on sight.”_

Quackity and Tommy locked eyes as the communicators went off. 

“Big Q, please—you know me! I wouldn’t do this—Big Q, stop!” Tommy rolled out of the way as Quackity loaded an arrow into his crossbow and fired. 

“Big Q—Big Q, stop it and listen to me! Stop-STOP IT!” Tommy ducked behind a tree and clutch a hand to his chest, feeling his racing heart. 

Tommy’s communicator beeped with another message. 

“Tommy, where are you.” It was a direct verbal message from Technoblade. 

Tommy snarled at the sound and opted to ignore. Techno had been in on this. So had Dream, and no one knew it. No one would if they killed Tommy. 

When the arrows halted, Tommy ran away from Quackity. Towards the burning city. 

“Oh fuck-Oh fuck-Oh fuck-Oh fuck.” He muttered to himself, hiding every couple of seconds when he heard movement. Usually it was just buildings collapsing further. 

He looked around for someplace to hide and ran into a building that was charred but not currently on fire. 

He sat in a corner hidden from the door but able to see if anyone came in. 

He pulled out his communicator with both hands and ignored the way it shook in his grasp. 

“Direct message to Tubbo,” he whispered, his heart pounding in his ears. “Are you okay? It wasn’t me I swear. Where are you?”

He sent it and took a few deep breaths before sending another one to Eret. 

“Are you alright? I’m innocent.”

As he sent it he got another private message. This time from Dream and a text message. **_[Get out of there.]_**

Tommy deleted it without responding. He looked around the room he was hiding in and saw it was relatively undamaged. The wooden ceiling was a bit worse for wear, but it wouldn’t collapse anytime soon. 

A communal message came from Fundy. “Eret’s dead. I found him under a wall.”

Tommy’s breathing stuttered. “Shit.”

Technoblade sent another private message. “Tell me where the hell you are, Tommy. Now.”

Tommy ignored it and shifted into a crouch. He crept towards the door and checked it’s surroundings before running out. 

He passed Ponk’s body. Tommy couldn’t tell if he was passed out or dead but he couldn’t bring himself to check. 

He heard footsteps running and crouched to hide behind a wall that had been blown to three feet high. He peaked over to see Niki stumbling around with her clothes burnt and charred skin peaking through on her left side. 

Tommy bit his lip before deciding to risk his hiding place. “Niki!” He hissed at her louder than he should’ve but he needed her to hear him. 

She stopped and looked around slowly. 

“Niki!” He called again, continuously looking around him for anyone else. 

She turned her gaze to him and gave a smile, “Hi, Tommy.”

He waved her over quickly. He ducked behind the wall and popped his head back out to see her lethargically ambling over. 

_Fuck! Hurry, hurry, come on, Niki!_ Tommy pleaded mentally. 

When she finally reached him, he had to turn his head from the smell and the sight of her left side. 

Her face was scorched but unharmed. From her shoulder down, her clothes were gaping with burnt holes that showed black and shiny red blistered skin underneath. 

“Fucking, shit, Niki—are you okay?” Tommy got up on his knees and hovered his arms around her, unsure if he should touch her or not. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She asked, a hazy smile on her face. 

“Oh fuck, this is bad. This is really fuckin’ bad. Niki, sit down with me.”

He winced when her knees popped when she bent to sit down but she remained unfazed. 

“Niki, what happened? Why—where were you?”

She stared ahead of them, her head straight forward and her eyes distant. “I think a wall fell. I don’t,” she trailed off and turned to look at him, then she smiled. “Hi, Tommy! What are you doing here.”

Tommy felt like crying. He didn’t know what was wrong with Niki but she wasn’t making any sense. 

“Niki? Are you okay? Does-Does your leg hurt?”

Niki looked down but didn’t seem to register that her skin shouldn’t look like that. 

Tommy sucked in a breath at her lack of response. “Okay, Niki? Do you understand what happened?”

“Yeah,” she nodded slightly. “We’re having a festival.”

Tommy looked away from her. She cared for Wilbur _so_ much. And Wil hadn’t even considered Niki when he “blew the place sky high”. 

Tommy fought to keep his voice steady. “No, Niki. The was a—a bomb. Remember?”

“A bomb?” She echoed quietly. Then her eyes widened and she screamed. 

Tommy braced his hands over his ears with a flinch at the blood curdling volume. 

“Niki—Niki, please stop! _Fuck_ -Niki! Shh!”

She sobbed and stared at her side and lightly pressed her right hand to her leg. “W-Why wo-ulster you d-do thi-s T-Tommy,” she cried. 

“I didn’t! Niki—Wilbur’s gone fucking insane! I disabled half the bombs! Listen—“ He reaches into his back pack and pulled out a loaf of bread and antiseptics. 

“I was afraid this would happen,” he muttered. He looked back up at her and saw tears streaking down her face. 

“Here,” he offered her the bread. “Bite into it when I pour. It’ll hurt like a bitch, but the sooner the better. I’ll explain everything.”

He waited for her to take a bite before he carefully drizzled the bottle over her arm and side. She screamed again. Guttural and muffled poorly by airy bread. 

He shushed her gently and grabbed bandages from his back pack, carefully wrapping what he’d cleaned. 

“Wilbur, he,” Tommy swallowed thickly. “He’s—Niki, he’s gone insane. I swear to you, I didn’t do this. Dream gave Wil the TNT and—“

Tommy cut himself off with a sigh and looked up to see Nihachu staring down at him. He looked back down and tied off the bandage. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

She didn’t say anything but she took another bite. Tommy repeated the process with Niki’s leg and couldn’t stop his own tears when she screamed again. 

“I’m so sorry, Niki, I’m so sorry. I’ll fix this, I promise.” He wrapped her leg and put his supplies back into his backpack. 

He pulled out another loaf of bread and gave it to her. “Eat that. I’m sorry I don’t have healing potions. Will you be okay here on your own?”

She let out a sob but nodded, “You can’t stay here Tommy. You have to go.”

Tommy hesitated. “I don’t want to leave you like this.”

Her chest heaved but she shook her head, “Go!”

Tommy pushed himself up after checking the area for anyone who was hunting him. 

“I’ll tell them everything,” she continued, “don’t worry. If you see Wil—“

Tommy stopped and turned to face her. _Fuck._ He was not meant to comfort people. Tears were still spilling down her cheeks but she was keeping quite. 

“Just.” She stopped again. 

Tommy nodded at her softly, “I’ll tell him you’re okay.”

She bowed her head and nodded. They both knew Wil wouldn’t ask if she was okay. Tommy wasn’t even sure if Wilbur cared about anyone anymore. 

“I’m sorry, Niki.”

She shook her head. He nodded with his lips pressed into a thin line before he shuffled away. 

_God, this is fucked up_. Tommy thought bitterly. 

His communicator beeped again. He checked and closed his eyes in disappointment when it wasn’t Tubbo. 

He looked around before slinking into the forest again for cover. He checked his comms and let out a breath. 

It was from Wilbur. **_[Toms, I’m sorry for yelling. Tell Techno your location and he’ll pick you up. We’re at Pogtopia.]_**

Tommy huffed out a water laugh. Wilbur made it sound like they’d fought over who left the torch on. 

Tommy heard a twig snap and whipped around to find JSchlatt staring at him. Not a scratch oh him or his stupid fucking suit. 

Tommy clutched his communicator tightly and backed up against a tree. His eye shifted between Schlatt and his own communicator. 

Schlatt didn’t have out a sword or axe or a crossbow. Not even a bow. 

Tommy cleared his throat carefully. “I didn’t do it.”

Schlatt chuckled lowly and it sent a shudder down Tommy’s spine. Carefully, while keeping his eye on Schlatt, Tommy clicked “All” on his voice messaging. 

“Tommy, I know you didn’t do it.” Schlatt’s voice was smooth. It was casual and mocking all at once. “I saw you with Niki. Heard your little ‘apology’.” He spat out the word. 

Tommy inched backwards carefully. Schlatt was dangerous on the best of days. There was no telling what the man would do now. 

“So,” Tommy hesitated, “You’ll call of the search? The death penalty?”

Schlatt laughed loudly and looked at Tommy with a sinister grin, “Now, why would I do that? You aided an act of terrorism.”

“No I didn’t! I disabled half of the bombs—without me everyone would be dead!”

Schlatt smirked. “Good luck finding anyone to believe you. I’ll do ya a favour, Tommy. I’m gonna let you go.”

Neither of them moved and Schlatt glared before pulling out a diamond axe, “Get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Tommy sharply inhaled before turning his back and running. He didn’t stop until he couldn’t hear Schlatt’s mocking laughter and when he did he braced his hands on his knees and panted. 

“Fuck,” He breathed out between breaths. 

“Language!” The comm in his hand chirped. 

Tommy froze and held up his communicator to read **[Direct Line to: _BadBoyHalo_ ]**. He could only stare in horror as he realised instead of calling everyone, his finger had slipped and soaked the contact under “All”. 

“I—Are you okay?” Tommy asked dumbly. 

BadBoyHalo, _fucking BadBoyHalo_ of all people, answered, “I’m not at the festival but I heard everything. I believe you.”

Tommy felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and he pressed a hand to his face, “Thank god, are—is anyone with you?”

There was silence for a second before Bad came back. “Yeah. Skeppy is with me, we’re both fine. I think George and Sapnap are out of the city too.”

Tommy let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know any of them well but he was grateful they were dead because of Wilbur. 

He swallowed, “Is-uh, is there any word from Tubbo?”

Another long pause. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I only heard Quackity and JSchlatt.”

Tommy blinked quickly to hold back more tears. _He wasn’t a fucking baby_. “That’s—no, yeah. I get it. Um-where are you guys?”

He didn’t register anything that was said to him. Everything sounded so far away. He cut off Bad, “Sorry, I’ve gotta go. I’m—there looking for me and I have to find somewhere to hide but—thanks. For believing me.”

He disconnected before Bad could respond. 

He felt his legs got out and he slid to the ground against a tree. _What the fuck do I do._ He put his hands around his communicator and pressed against his forehead. _This is so fucked_.

He couldn’t go to anyone in Manburg. Niki was already at risk. If Schlatt decided she knew too much, she was as good as dead. 

Tommy sucked in a shaky breath and called someone he _probably_ shouldn’t have. 

“Tommy where are you,” Techno droned out, always one to skip pointless conversation. 

“I’ll tell you if you get Niki first.” 

Tommy glared at the bush in front of him as if it was Techno himself. 

There was rustling then a new voice. “Tommy,” Wilbur sighed out. He sounded exasperated and like a child, yet he was scolding Tommy. “Forget Niki. She isn’t _on our side_ , Tommy. The only ones we have are each other—“

“I don’t care. You get Niki—alive and well—or I go straight to Schlatt.”

“Tommy,” Techno intervened. “That’s suicide, you’re not going to Schlatt.”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do, _Tenchoblade_! You two _shit-heads_ are wasting time. Are you going to get her or not?”

Wilbur sighed heavily again, “Tommy—“

Tommy disconnected without hearing the rest. Just by the tone of Wilbur’s voice Tommy knew he was going to give some bullshit spiel about it being them against the world and how they don’t need her. 

He bit his thumb and sat in silence for longer than he should have, staring at the nearby trees but not seeing them.

He messaged Tubbo again. **_[Please tell me you’re okay. I didn’t do it.]_**

He sent it and let the screen fade to black before sending another one. **_[Niki’s alive but hurt. She’s by the library I think.]_**

He thought about anything else Tubbo might need to know. Then he sat up and typed furiously with both hands. 

**_[Bad knows the truth.]_ **   
**_[Schlatt is lying to you]_ **   
**_[Let me know you’re okay]_ **   
**_[Wilbur’s gone insane]_ **

He heard the footsteps too late. A gloved hand pressed a damp cloth against his nose and mouth. 

Tommy dropped his communicator and grabbed onto the arm tightly trying to pry it away while holding his breath. 

He let out a slight noise and felt his lungs burning for air as his chest went up and down as if relocating the act of breathing could replace it entirely. 

His face went hot and he could see everything grow darker. 

He sucked in a breath when he couldn’t hold out any longer. His shoulders moved with the force of intaking air and his assailant lowered their arm. 

It didn’t matter, the world was already growing dark for a different reason. 

Tommy lolled his head to the side to see Techno frowning down at him. Then, the pink haired one smirked, “As if we wouldn’t put a tracker in your comm.”

Tommy hazily blinked at him and weakly raised a middle finger. “F’ck you,” he ground out tiredly. 

Techno snorted but opted to ignore the comment. He calmly put Tommy’s comm in his own back pocket before her scooped Tommy up into his arms. 

Tommy’s head hung backwards because he was losing the strength to hold it up. His mouth parted from the stretch. 

One arm was bent over his stomach while the other hung limply over where Techno’s arm was wrapped around his back and side. 

His knees were held together with the crook of Techno’s elbow, but Tommy could feel his legs bounce and knock together with each step Techno took. 

Tommy was unconscious before the two made it ten steps. 


End file.
